A data protection system can store multiple versions of data as the data changes over time. That is, instead of only maintaining a backup of the most recent state of the data, the data protection system maintains states of the data at intervals over time. Accordingly, a system has the option to restore or otherwise access the data as it was at points in time beyond the most recent time. Ideally, an unlimited amount of storage would be required to store an unlimited number of versions back until the data was originally created. However, unlimited storage is usually not feasible and the number of versions stored therefore needs to be limited to fit within the finite amount of storage available.